


The secret of the solar system...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Romantic Sherlock, Roof, Secrets, Warning! This is cheezy..., eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is waiting for the eclipse... and John.





	The secret of the solar system...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom

Sherlock was alone, on the roof of Baker Street, waiting for the eclipse… and John!

Quick John, you’re going to miss it. SH

You’re the one who doesn’t care about the solar system, honey! JW

But I know that you do care about those unimportant… things. SH

I’m at the corner of our street, I’ve got plenty of time. JW

The detective looked around him, everything was perfect. In a corner of the roof, where John won’t be able to see, a beautiful table with flowers and wine in a bucket is set. Angelo’s best dishes waiting in insulated containers. Fairy lights that will light up later… He checked for the tenth time that the ring was still in his pocket. _Good, it was still there._ Only one small inscription, _My conductor of light_ that represents… everything.

John finally appears right on time, a little out of breath and went to lay on his back near Sherlock on a blanket.

“Told you! Got plenty of time.” He quickly kisses his boyfriend and put the special glasses on.

The show begins slowly. After thirty minutes, when the sun was nearly totally eclipsed, Sherlock took John’s hand.

“John… You are the sun to my solar system and nothing will ever be able to eclipse you... would you do me the honor of  becoming…”

**Author's Note:**

> In London the eclipse will be tiny tiny but... I am a writer and I can do what I want! So a nice eclipse like in North America :-)
> 
> (Yeah I know, another proposal! But it's Sherlock this time lol)
> 
> *
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
